Small trucks, such as pickup trucks, quite often have a cargo bed for hauling various types of cargo. Many times, it is desirable to be able to firmly and definitely position the cargo in the cargo bed. Over the years, there have been invented a number of devices for holding a rope or a resilient tie-down means over the cargo in the cargo bed.
A cargo bed will have four sides or two short sides and two long sides. Generally, one of the short sides is a rotatable gate at the end or open end of the cargo bed. One long side meets with a short side which in turn meets with a long side. The two long sides are parallel.
The sides extend upwardly from the floor or bed or the cargo bed.
The two long sides and the connecting short side are, generally, made of sheet metal and are rolled over and directed inwardly at the upper part. Then, the inwardly directed part is directed downwardly so as to be spaced apart and parallel with the long sides and the short sides.
Quite often, in the inwardly directed part, there are two or three recesses and are called stake-pockets.
One invention comprises a part that can be inserted into a stake pocket and then expanded so it can firmly be positioned in the stake pocket. This is a tie-down device. There may be three on each long side, one at each end and one in the middle. This type of tie-down device has an eye hook or an eye. It is possible to run a rope or stretchable cable or stretchable member from these tie-down devices to definitely and firmly position the cargo in the cargo bed. For example, a trunk or a storage box or the like may be in the cargo bed. The rope or stretchable and flexible tie-down unit may be positioned over the cargo box or trunk to firmly hold it in position.
Another tie-down device is on the outside of the long side. There is positioned a number of attachments for holding a rope or flexible stretchable tie-down member. The cargo, such as a trunk or storage unit, can be placed in the cargo bed and then the rope runs around these exterior tie-down devices and over the trunk or cargo box so as to definitely position the trunk or the cargo box in the cargo bed. Further, at times it may be desirable to have a tarp placed over the cargo bed. This tarp can be attached to these exterior tie-down devices.
Further, it is often desirable to form racks so as to hold in a material such as firewood or small animals such as calves and sheep. The racks will comprise a vertical member such as can be positioned in the stake pocket. Then, parallel members can be run inside the vertical members so as to form racks.
I have used devices for holding cargo in a cargo bed of my pickup truck. From having used these devices, the subject matter of this invention occurred to me.